Ivy Austin
Ivy Austin (b. January 19, 1958) is a voice actress and singer who provided character vocals for many Sesame Street segments, records, and other productions since the early 1980's. One of her more notable contributions has been performing Sooey Oinker, leader of The Oinker Sisters, beginning with "A New Way to Walk" and continuing through the group's later appearances such as the Elmo's World segment "Families." __TOC__ Austin has lent her voice to many of Sesame Street's music parodies, singing lead on "Cereal Girl" and "Stand By Your Can" among other songs, and animated inserts such as "The Room Is Full of Chickens." She also performed Linda's internal voice in Episodes 2485 and 3059, and dubbed Tita's English voice on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. In 1997, she supplied the voice of Blanche the Polar Bear for the Sesame Street Live show Elmo's Coloring Book. Austin's appearances on Sesame Street records, including new recordings and recycled performances, have included Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra, Sesame Road, Born to Add, Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along, Sing-Along Travel Songs, and Silly Songs. Austin additionally provided the voice for Jenny in the book and audio adaptation of The Muppets Take Manhattan. She also provided the voice for Nina in the "Samuel & Nina" segments on Big Bag. She is the daughter of the late Danny Epstein, a music coordinator who has a long history with Sesame Street production as well as their LP recordings. Outside of Sesame Street, Austin was a frequent performer on A Prairie Home Companion, appeared on film in Grease 2 and portrayed Raggedy Ann in the 1986 short-run Broadway musical (with music by Joe Raposo). Character gallery Image:3154s.jpg|Sooey Oinker|link=The Oinker Sisters Image:CerealGirl character.jpg|The Cereal Girl|link=The Cereal Girl Image:StandByYourCan.jpg|Hammy Swinette|link=Hammy Swinette Image:3671n.jpg|Gloria Esteworm|link=Gloria Esteworm Image:3036b.jpg|Mariah Cowey|link=Mariah Cowey Image:SublimeMissM.JPG|Miss M|link=Miss M Image:Madamme Alma Cluck.jpg|Madame Alma Cluck|link=Madame Alma Cluck Image:LeadBookworm.jpg|Bookworms lead singer|link=The Bookworms Image:Shagri-las.jpg|Shagri-Las lead singer|link=The Shagri-Las Image:SSCows.jpg|Moo Wave singer|link=How Now Brown and the Moo Wave Other vocals Ivy-Afriad.jpg|"Afraid" (Joan) AllDressedUpBert.JPG|"All Dressed Up" (Green AM) Antarctica.jpg|"Antarctica!" (AM woman) 4115y.jpg|"Banana" Ivy-Bells.jpg|"Bells" (Grandma) BloodTest.jpg|"Blood Test" (doctor) Ivy-Dishes.jpg|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" (Purple AM girl) InYourCloset.jpg|"Exploring in Your Closet" (sock) FirstGrade.jpg|"First Grade" (nurse) 3978e.jpg|"Five Waltzing Chairs" Flygirls.jpg|"Healthy Food" (Fly Girl) ItsMyFeather.jpg|"It Ain't Heavy, It's My Feather" KidsLovetoBrush.jpg|"Kids Just Love to Brush" Letsgodriving.jpg|"Let's Go Driving" (mother) MGJam.jpg|"Mother Goose Jamboree" Soundofmusicgrover.jpg|Monsterpiece Theater: "The Sound of Music" (singer) Mountainsong.jpg|"Mountain Song" NightBugBoogie.jpg|"Night Bug Boogie" OneSingularSensation.jpg|"One" (Number 1) Song.Tothevet.jpg|"Pet at the Vet" (veterinarian) Song-purecleanwater.jpg|"Pond Full of Fish" (fish) PurpleBucket.jpg|"Purple Bucket" Ivy-Rebel.jpg|"Rebel L" (police officer) 3150u.jpg|"Rollin' on the River" 3959c.jpg|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" SadSadSad.jpg|"Sad, Sad, Sad" (AM girl) Song.scratchmyback.jpg|"Scratch My Back" (Jill) 7Goldfish.jpg|"Seven Goldfish" (goldfish) Song.ShortTall.jpg|"Short or Tall" Shpritz!.jpeg|"Shpritzer Honker Splasher Song" 3806d.jpg|"Six Circus Balls" 2963-A12.jpg|"Street Garden Cooperation" (Lavender AM) TortelliniSong.jpg|"The Tortellini Song" 3816h.jpg|"We're All Growin'" Ivy-Alphabeat.jpg|"You Got a Nose" (Lavender Female Alphabeat) Cartoon-takeawayfood.jpg|"Zero Song" Notes *Austin's first vocal performance for the show was an unused recording of "I'm Pretty" for The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album.Ivy Austin at "Sing: The Music of Sesame Street" panel at the Museum of the Moving Image, August 18, 2019. *Austin recalled the only times she was actually on the Sesame Street set was for performances by Nathan Lane and Diana Krall (both of which involved the Oinker Sisters). Sources External links *IMDb *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Voice Actors Category:Animated Voice Actors Category:Vocalists